shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganta Yoru
Ganta Yoru 'Events' * Conflict in Konohagakure - Reward: 2 levels,10 Stat Points, 14 Trait Points & 50 Jutsu Points *Caravan Catastrophe - Reward: 1 level, 5 Stat Points, 3 TP & 10 Jutsu Points 'Background' It is said Yoru is one of the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha & the other two countires, Yoru is a kind caring person, he is a little to noble & naive for his own good wanting to protect the innocent. Though he isn't stupid he fights with his heart & not always his head. He is known to have a humorous disposition & never often serious unless he is fighting or training. Yoru is a good looking young man, he uses this to his advantage and attempts to seduce women, there is a rumour around the shinobi world that Yoru seduced the Hokage and bedded her to gain his Jounin Commander rank, wether this is true or not is a different matter. Yoru Ganta was born in a large farming district in the north part of the land of fire near land of water, Yoru had a happy childhood learning the ways of farming. When Yoru was two years old his mother gave birth to baby boy, this child was called Kouichi. When Ganta was ten and Yoru was twelve the farming society was attacked by a group of rogue samurai, the farmers fought back but they were not match against the samurai. Yoru was too young to help in the battle, he tried but was defeated by a tall muscular samurai. The farming society were enslaved by the samurai forced to work and provide food for the samurai, the farming societies food supplies dwindled many starved to death. As Yoru & Ganta grew older and stronger they began to train themselves learning how to use chakra to fight against the Samurai. When Yoru turned fifteen he took charge of the farmers and trained them in the ways of Ninjutsu, though he was inexperienced, with the aid of his brother they trained the farmers well. Yoru took charge of the rebellion, killingevery single samurai showing no mercy. After a few years of prosperity, the land of Fire was invaded by the Land of water Yoru lead his people and fought against the invading shinobi forces fighting alongside other shinobi of the Land of Fire. Yoru became one of the original founders of Konohagakure, the famers merged in with the village getting jobs and becoming shinobi. Yoru was then given the rank of Jounin Commander by the second Hokage for his efforts during the battle. 'Traits' Trait Name: A-Rank Prerequisites: B-Rank Effect: Gains the A-rank classification, increasing movements and hand seals per movement. TP: 165 Trait Name: Powerful Bonds Prerequisites: Level 5, D-Rank, Ninjutsu Master or Specialist as primary. 50 points in one of the two elements being used to for this Advanced Element. (Advanced Elements such as steel made up of Earth-Earth require 100 in that Eelement.) Effect: Allows the use of one Advanced Element. TP: 0 Trait Name: Storm Release Prerequisites: Raiton & Suiton Effect: Allows the weilder to make use of storm release techniques that combines lightning and water based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy & can create and manipluate dark lightning clouds which can also absorb chakra to become larger and more powerful. TP: 0 Name: Stepping Storm Prerequisites: Storm Release - Taught by Yoru Ganta Effect: This is a personal trait created by Yoru Ganta, by using there abilty to manipulate storm release, the user can travel to the point of electricty instantaneously. The user can step through any form of electricty,that is in their line of site limting its range, they do not travel through a dimensional void like other space time jutsu, this abilty is not using space time the user binds them self with the electricty merging themself with the electromagnetic feild of the electricty, dragging them instantaneously to that point allowing them to move to it at will. TP: 30 Name: Messenger Bird Prerequisites: N/A Effect: This allows the user to summon a bird of there choice, eagle, hawk, pigeon by performing a bird call. This bird cannot interact in combat or give them any advantage in a battle it simply allows them to send messages through second life transactions by writing a note and attaching it to there leg (Notecards) this allows IC information to travel without the characters actually meeting. TP: 5